


Don't Know You (The Way I Do)

by mwestbelle



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby!Carlos, Fat Character, Feels, M/M, chub love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil shows Carlos how much he appreciates his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know You (The Way I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Night Vale Community Kink Meme for this prompt:
> 
> "I just saw the cutest fanart of a chubby!Carlos and immediately imagined Cecil fawning over Carlos body in a really cute way (or maybe sexy way). Carlos is a bit embarrassed but comes around once he realizes Cecil is being sincere. 
> 
> Also it can be Gen but loving, slow, body-worshiping sex is also a plus."

Carlos was a chubby kid. No one was much surprised; he was the kid who would sit in the basement staring through a microscope for hours instead of playing kickball with the rest of the neighborhood, who would curl up under a table at the school library instead of going outside for recess. _Don't you worry, mijo_ , his mother would say. _It's baby fat. You'll grow out of it._

He didn't grow out of it, but he didn't much worry about it either. Sure, he didn't have the healthiest lifestyle, spending all hours in a lab and surviving off of ramen and Mountain Dew while he was getting his doctorate, but even in gluten-free Night Vale he was still a bigger guy. He accepted it as a fact of life. He would always need to seek out answers, his hair would always be unruly, and he would always be chubby.

Unfortunately, accepting the fact didn't make listening to Cecil's hyperbolic gushing about his beautiful, luscious figure any easier. It brought back the familiar twist in the bottom of his stomach, the queasy knowledge that he was the butt of the joke.

"You don't have to say that," he cut in, stopping what promised to be another lengthy screed about the gorgeousness of his thighs.

"Of course I don't _have_ to." Cecil smiled over at him. They were curled up on the couch next to each other, not quite touching. "I like to talk about you and how perfect you are to me. Unless..." Carlos could see him swallow as his smile dimmed. "You don't like it?"

Carlos felt like a jerk, which was stupid, because he hadn't done anything wrong. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his labcoat and looked down at his knees. "No, it's...it's fine. It's just a little over the top, you know? I mean. I know what I look like."

"Oh." There was shifting beside him, and he had ruined the moment with his stupid issues; Cecil was just trying to be nice, and now he was leaving. Carlos was surprised when Cecil dropped into his lap, straddling his thighs. He looked up to see Cecil biting his lip, a little shyly, and staring down at him. "I don't think you do."

It was Carlos's turn to swallow hard, but for a different reason. "No?"

Cecil shook his head slowly, and set his hand on Carlos's chest. "Would you like to know what I think you look like?"

Carlos felt his stomach flip again, the warning sign to harden up his heart and prepare to grimace out a smile so he didn't look like he couldn't take a joke (fat and stuck-up). But Cecil was never cruel, especially not to him, and he did want to know. So he nodded.

"I think you are perfect," Cecil started, "but you already knew that. Your shoulders are broad, ready to carry a great weight." He ran his hands over Carlos's shoulders, pushing his lab coat out of the way. "You're broad all over, strong. Thick like fog that comes in the middle of the night to steal things from your windowsill."

Carlos exhaled hard to keep from laughing, even as Cecil's hands made his skin start to tingle. Suddenly, Cecil was sliding both of his hands under the hem of Carlos's shirt, resting warm on either side of his belly. He'd thought that Cecil would shy away, because how could he claim to love this? But he was sensitive there, skin bearing stretchmarks both old and silvered and fresh and tender, and he shivered when Cecil touched him.

"You're _big_ ," Cecil said, breathlessly, and somehow, from Cecil's lips it didn't sound cruel. "Ripe and bountiful, there's just so much of you, I wish there was more Carlos, I would welcome all of you that could exist in this plane because you are so wonderful. Why would I ever want a svelte, diminished Carlos when I could have this?." He pressed his palms in, kneading the flesh of Carlos's belly. Distantly, Carlos knew that he should be humiliated, but it felt like Cecil had enraptured him, just like he did every time the radio switched on (always of its own accord, just in time for Cecil's broadcast).

"I'm jealous of how plush you are." Cecil's voice was at a purr now, the deep, languid tones he often used at the start of the show. "I could crawl inside you and sleep for days, Carlos, my perfect zaftig scientist."

Carlos moaned, his cheeks flushed from lust and from the sweetness of it. He knew that no one had ever thought of him as Cecil did, but he still hadn't guessed that Cecil loved him this much, _wanted_ him like this.

"Do you see?" Cecil leaned in, so close that Carlos could feel the rumbling vibration of his voice as his lips met Carlos's neck. "Do you understand, what I see? I wouldn't have you any other way, my Carlos."

Carlos let Cecil tug him off the couch and guide him back to the bedroom. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex, but before Carlos had flipped off the light as a matter of course, stripped out of his clothes before crawling into bed beside Cecil. This time, the lights stayed on, and it was Cecil who carefully, lovingly divested him of his clothes. He slid his hands up Carlos's sides, pushing his shirt up and off, and pressed in much closer than necessary to fumble with his belt, noses bumping together.

"I want to kiss you everywhere." Cecil's clever fingers bumped against the underside of his belly, opening up his fly. "Well, all of the outside parts, at least. It's a little early in our relationship for an erotic vivisection."

Carlos's breath caught in his throat. "Um, yes. Early."

"Luckily--" Cecil tugged his trousers down and smirked up at him looking at him through his pale lashes. "--there's plenty of outside to kiss."

Instinctively, Carlos started to deny it, but Cecil leaned up to press a kiss to the rounded flesh just below his navel and stopped his tongue. He obeyed when Cecil nudged him back, sitting heavily down on the bed. Cecil crawled closer, running his hands up Carlos's thighs.

And he did it. He kissed every (outside) inch of Carlos, from the soles of his feet to the nape of his neck. He ran his tongue over every stretchmark, nipped with fond teeth at the flesh on his hips. Cecil made his entire body sing in a way that he wasn't sure was entirely possible outside of Night Vale. 

"Do you understand now?" Cecil planted a wet open-mouthed kiss on Carlos's flat brown nipple. "Can you feel what I feel for you?"

Carlos had to inhale deeply to catch his breath enough to find words. "I think I do. Or, I...I'm starting to. If you could show me some more..."

Cecil's eyes lit up with a dark spark that both thrilled and terrified Carlos. "Oh, endlessly, Carlos. I will never stop showing you."

Thankfully, he didn't make Carlos wait that long to come. He pressed himself along the entire length of Carlos, his lanky form molding perfectly to fit. The weight of him, their flesh together, made Carlos so aware of his own body and for the first time, he _loved_ it. They rubbed together, grinding and moaning like teenagers (at least non-Night Vale resident teenagers; Carlos has been led to believe they have very different practices of youthful sexual exploration). He found a sweet spot, grinding into the curve of Cecil's hipbone, and from the frantic sounds he was making, it seemed Cecil was quite happy to fuck the crease between his thigh and belly. Cecil came first, wailing a little (he swore it was a compliment), and Carlos wasn't long after him.

"Next time," Cecil said, voice a little rough and dreamy. It was entirely unlike the voice he used on the radio, and Carlos loved having it all to himself. "You need to be on top."

Carlos laughed quietly, wrapping his arm around Cecil's back. "I'd crush you."

"Mmm, don't tease me, Carlos, I'm not the spring chicken I once was." Cecil pinched his side in retaliation, getting a good grope of his love handles, but Carlos found he didn't mind at all.


End file.
